Toys
by MaybexinxTime
Summary: Near is about to have fun with his toys, but is interrupted by Mello. MelloxNear Oneshot.


This is Stray Star Strut with another PWP (ha, I know I'm such a perv.). I was inspired to write this after viewing an awesome picture drawn by cyc at Y!gallery. It is MelloxNear from Death Note. Yeah, so here you go pervs. And yes, Near is a little oc. So what? Wanna fight about it? Oh yeah, and I don't own Death Note, so fuck me lawyers.

_Thinking _

"Talking"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Toys**

By Stray Star Strut

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the orphanage. Most of the kids were taking advantage of the good weather and playing outside, but not all of them. Near was laying on his bed, bored out of his little genius mind, passing the time by staring up at the ceiling in his room.

_Maybe I should do another puzzle…No, I've already finished ten of them_ _today._ Near looked at the vastcollection of toys lying around his room. _And I've already played with all the toys I own._ He thought for a moment. _Well…maybe not all of them…._

Near smiles mischievously to himself, while crawling onto his knees and searching for something under his bed. He pulls out a nondescript cardboard box and sets it on his bed. He glances around suspiciously before proceeding to close his window blinds and locking his bedroom door. He uncovers the lid of the box revealing a variety of sex toys. Near eyed them hungrily as he licked his lips in anticipation.

_Let's see…which one should I play with? Oh, I'll pick this one!_

He picked up a pink vibrating dildo from the box and crawled onto his bed. He spread his legs apart and prepared himself. Unfortunately for Near, he would soon be interrupted.The door was harshly swung open and almost torn off its hinges by, none other than, Mello.

"Mello!?" Near screamed in surprise before diving under the sheets to cover his naked body. Mello smirked in a twisted sense of amusement. "Whoa! I never knew you masturbated! I didn't even think you ever got horny." Mello spots the open box full of sex toys on the foot of Near's bed. "Heh heh. I always knew you had a lot of toys, but I never knew you had those kind of toys."

Near blushed and pulled the covers over his face. "Please leave, Mello." He mumbled embarrassedly.

Mello yanked the covers off of Near in one fluid motion. Near gasped and tried in vain to cover himself. Mello crawled on top of Near and spoke seductively into Near's ear causing to shiver. "If you really wanted have some fun, you should have called me."

Near's eyes widened as Mello leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't long before Mello tongue darted and began pushing against Near's closed lips. Near parted his lips and allows Mello to run his tongue along his own. Near moaned as the kiss deepened. His face was flushed and warm and he felt himself becoming hard from the kiss.

Mello got up to take off his shirt and unzip his tight leather pants, revealing that he did not wear underwear. _I always had a feeling he didn't wear anything under_ _those pants._ Near mused to himself. Mello crawled back on top of Near straddling him. He began to lick and nip at his neck and collarbone.

"Mmm, Mello." Near gasped out loud. Mello smirked against Near's heated skin. Mello moved down a bit further and started licking and sucking Near's nipples. "Ohhh…Mello." Mello trailed down further, dipping his tongue into Near's belly button before beginning to nip and lick his inner thighs, dangerously close to his throbbing erection. "Mello! Please don't tease me!" Near begged desperately. Mello looked up at Near with a devious smirk plastered on his face.

"Whatever do you mean Near?" Mello asked in mock innocence.

"Please Mello, you know what I want." Near replied huskily.

Mello licked some of the pre cum that had already started forming, off the tip of Near's cock. Near gasped and moaned silently at the sensation. Mello slowly took the entire length into his mouth. Near moaned loudly as warmth and moisture slowly enveloped his hardened cock. Mello started at a slow pace, purposely teasing Near. "Unn, faster, Mello." Mello began to bob his head at a quicker pace, causing Near to arch his hips upward, trying to get further into Mello's mouth. "Ahh! Mello, I think I'm going to come!"

The moment Near said that, Mello stopped. Near groaned in frustration. "Don't worry, you'll get to come soon, Near." Mello sat up and positioned his cock in front of Near's mouth. Near licked the tip before engulfing it hungrily. Mello hummed in satisfaction. "Good Near." He smiled down at Near before removing his cock from Near's mouth, which was now slick with saliva. Mello positioned himself in between Near's legs. "Now I'll show what it feels like to fucked by a real dick." Mello said before slowly entering Near. Near cringed and whined in pain from his entrance being stretched out. When he was finally all the way in, Mello began to pump in and out of him at a slow pace. "Oh, fuck. Near you're so tight" Mello moaned out as he began to thrust into him a little faster. Ohhhh! Unnn..Mello. Please faster!" Near moaned loudly as he began to hit his prostrate. "Ah! Nnnn…Yes, Mello!" Mello fucked him harder and faster. "Mmm, Near say my name again." Mello moaned in pleasure and arousal. Nothing turned him on more than a submissive Near. "Ha! Mellooo!" Near screamed as Mello pounded his prostrate over and over again. Near arched his back and pushed against Mello with every thrust. "Ahh..I think I'm going to come!" Mello panted a bit louder and replied, "Me too…" Near came with a drawn out moan and Mello came shortly afterwards, after a few more thrusts. He pulled out of Near and laid down next him out of breath.

Mello pulled the covers over both of them and wrapped his arms around Near. After playing with Near's hair for a little while, he finally spoke. "Well that was a hell of a lot more fun than playing outside. I'm glad I stayed indoors today." Near smiled and replied. "Yeah, me too. You were a lot more fun than any of my toys." Mello chuckled and kissed Near.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! It's done. Thank Kira. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Good night. Oh, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
